


Help me, Please

by TheFartingRabbit



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Other, PWP, Please believe me, What Have I Done, Why do I even do this, and to scare people, anyway, cracc, how does a car can cum?, i swear i dont usually do such stuff, just a simple exercise, lickjob?, mature - Freeform, more than friends, not a blowjob for sure, simply why, smutplotbunny, tonguejob?, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: McQueen and Mater, somewhere alone.Things get steamy and engines are hot
Relationships: Tow Mater/Lightning McQueen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Help me, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breddtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breddtea/gifts).



> Help me please is not only the title but also the feeling I had while I wrote this.  
> Thank you for coming here.  
> Please note: My first fic for Cars and no, I will never return. Please do not hate me for it, just enjoy it (or not)  
> Thank you :D

**Help me, Please**

“More!” Lightning McQueen yelled as he felt the wet tongue of his best friend - and now probably more? - Mater licking gently over his tailpipe. The daring tongue teased him as he went over it but finally he had mercy on McQueen and licked inside.

“Please, more, I beg you,” McQueen whimpered in between his moans. This was the sweetest torture! Not even racing felt  _ that _ good. The clever tongue moved to his most secret places, taunting him with the promises of pleasure. And  _ more _ .

Mater blew gently into the spit slick hole. A shudder ran through McQueen. How could his friend be that good at what he was doing?! 

Without any more preamble Mater brought his tongue to the red cars exhaust pipe one more time and with eagerness devoured it. The tongue reached places that were never touched before and McQueen couldn’t help himself and cried out.

Mater doubled down and with vigour continued to hit the secret and oh so sweet spot to bring his friend to the long awaited climax. 

“M-Mater, please, I’m gonna cum soon,” McQueen breathed out. His engine was coiling hot and the whole frame shook as the climax neared without mercy.

Mater was still silent, focused on the pleasure he brought his friend. The speed of his tongue didn’t falter, it even sped up! McQueen was sure not even he could drive faster than that wicked tongue inside him. His moans were loud and rolled off his tongue uncontrollably. 

The orgasm crashed into him, forcing him to squirt out his washer fluid and spilled the ground underneath him. He panted as he tried to catch his breath before turning around to see that he even soiled Mater too.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please.... help meeee
> 
> And please dont kill me, but i would like a kudo if you are brave enough. thanks :D


End file.
